The field of the invention pertains to in-vehicle and industrial communications networks for diagnostics, analysis and monitoring. Multiplex communication networks are used in automotive and industrial automation application. However, the ability was needed to access, monitor, control and modify/update any and all functions or capabilities of another device utilizing such communication networks.